


the posh boy has a filthy mouth

by mishezza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Doctor Watson, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Posh boy, Smut, Unbeta'd, Wall Sex, blowjob, dirty mouth, john loves to be in control, sorry for eventual typos, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishezza/pseuds/mishezza
Summary: John took a sharp breath and exhaled loudly. Sherlock did not know what he had done wrong this time but he knew this reaction of John. He always did it when Sherlock had done something that had upset John and he knew what was going to happen next. Something along the lines of “Bloody hell Sherlock” would escape John’s mouth and then he would look at him in anger and tell him about how he was an idiot..or whatever.Sherlock was quite right with the first part of his deduction, as John exclaimed “Bloody hell Sherlock”. But what happened next, Sherlock had not seen coming..





	

John took a sharp breath and exhaled loudly. Sherlock did not know what he had done wrong this time but he knew this reaction of John. He always did it when Sherlock had done something that had upset John and he knew what was going to happen next. Something along the lines of “Bloody hell Sherlock” would escape John’s mouth and then he would look at him in anger and tell him about how he was an idiot..or whatever.

Sherlock was quite right with the first part of his deduction, as John exclaimed “Bloody hell Sherlock”. But what happened next, Sherlock had not seen coming..

John took another step towards Sherlock, so that he was now invading Sherlock’s personal space. They were so close that Sherlock could feel John’s sharply exhaled breaths against his neck. Before he could manage to make sense of the situation, John was gripping a handful of the purple fabric of Sherlock’s shirt with his left hand and pressed him against the ornamented wallpaper with his right. And just in this moment, Sherlock saw John’s dilated pupils and realized that he had analysed the situation all wrong.

A shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine as the smaller man licked his lips and took another step towards Sherlock so that he could now feel John’s erection against his thigh. In the same instant, John pulled Sherlock closer by his neck and pressed his mouth against Sherlock’s and began to kiss him passionately and needy. Sherlock was paralyzed at first. Yes, he had fantasized about a similar scenario more than once, but actually feeling it was breathtaking and he could not manage to form a coherent thought with Johns lips ravaging his. 

But then he joined in, shyly at first but he grew more confident and passionate in no time. Sherlock let out a little moan when John bit his lower lip a little too motivated. But he soothed the ache with a delicious swipe of his tongue shortly after. After what felt like infinity, they parted for air. “Shit..”, Sherlock managed to utter between heavy breaths. John chuckled as he saw Sherlock standing there, his face pink and sweaty, his curly hair disheveled and messy. “Well look at this..”, John said, his voice sounding a little deeper than usual, “The posh boy has a filthy mouth after all.”. 

Sherlock was blushing slightly before he closed the distance between the two of them again and stroked John’s neck with a gentle hand. Then he leaned down to whisper into John’s ear with a dark husky voice “You got me there, doctor” and Sherlock’s breath against his ear sent a shiver down John’s spine. He inhaled loudly and after he had centered himself again, he pushed the detective back against the wall again. “Let’s see what other curses we can get out of this filthy, pretty mouth of yours”, he said as he palmed Sherlock’s hard erection through his pants. Feeling all of Sherlock’s length beneath the fabric and hearing Sherlock hissing from the touch sent a twitch to John’s member as well. 

He started to undo the taller man’s button and fly all while watching his reactions. His face was flushed pink and he had leaned his head back against the wall with closed eyes. His eyelashes were fluttering with every touch and as soon as his pants had slid down his legs and John’s fingers were sliding beneath the hem of his boxers, his jaw dropped open with a silent moan. John pushed Sherlock’s boxers down in a tantalizingly slow movement, caressing his lover’s legs in the process. Then he kneeled down before him and started to lick around the tip of Sherlock’s cock teasingly, his lips closing around the sensitive flesh eventually. He looked up at Sherlock, who was biting his lips in response and GOD, how was it possible for Sherlock to look even more beautiful than he already did in their daily life? It took all of John’s control to not come in his pants untouched like a school boy right at this very moment.

He sucked Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and moaned at the new sensation. John had never imagined that being with a man would be so hot and delightful. He had no experience in doing this kind of stuff, so he just went with what he liked and sucked up and down Sherlock’s length while twirling his tongue around it occasionally.

Sherlock was writhing above John and steadied himself against the wall with his left hand. His right hand found it’s way to run through John’s short hair and he just ever so slightly pushed his head further down on his cock. John let Sherlock’s length slide out of his mouth and caressed his buckling thighs with both of his hands. “Like that, you dirty boy?”, John asked before he began to suck at the tip of Sherlock’s member and running his tongue just above the slit. He grabbed Sherlock’s arse with both of his hands and began to fuck him with his mouth again. “Oh god..y-yes”, Sherlock moaned. He was almost on the edge when John suddenly pulled out and said “Mmmh, you wanna come inside my mouth, posh boy?”. He continued his rhythm of sucking Sherlock’s cock and Sherlock couldn’t restrain himself from fucking his cock into John’s mouth, but he took it all in. "Aaahhh..John. JOHN! Yes..y-yes, please. AHHH! F-fuck..“, he screamed and then Sherlock’s hot semen was filling John’s mouth. John swallowed it all and licked up and down Sherlock’s cock until he had released the last drop of it, before he slowly pulled out and got up to eye-level with his lover again.

Sherlock’s knees where shaking so John steadied him against the wall and kissed him passionately. "You are so beautiful when you lose control”, John uttered while he was watching Sherlock regaining control of his body. “And y-you..”, Sherlock began to stutter. “You have a very talented mouth once you put it to use correctly”, he finished cheeky, after he had managed to catch his breath.

“What did you just say?”, John asked, pretending to be offended. He gazed deep into Sherlock’s eyes and continued, “Oh, you think you’re so clever and witty..but wait until I take you right against this wall and make you beg for mercy twice”. And before John had even finished to speak, he spun Sherlock around, so that he was facing the wall. Sherlock was startled and could only manage to put his hands against the wall so that he did not crash into it with full force. And this was better than everything that he had ever imagined John doing to him.

“Would you like that, my posh boy?”, John growled. Sherlock’s cock began to twitch against the wall, getting ready for another round. “Yesss..”, Sherlock hissed through gritted teeth. John removed his own pants and boxers quickly and slid his rock-hard member up and down between the cheeks of Sherlock’s arse while kneading the flesh there. The friction and the warmth almost made him come, but he was holding it back. Now that he was finally having his way with Sherlock, he would take his time. He took a step back and Sherlock sighed from the loss of contact. 

John withdrew a tube of lube from his pocket and poured a generous amount on his palm and slicked his fingers with it. He circled a teasing finger around Sherlock’s rim, who pushed back at the sensation, wanting more. John inserted his index finger and felt the warmth and density around it. He twirled around and pushed his finger deeper and deeper into Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock drew in a sharp breath at the new sensation. “Relax”, John whispered into his ear and began to slowly fuck Sherlock with one finger. 

As soon as he had adjusted, John entered a second finger and swirled his digits around to reach for Sherlock’s prostate. He hit the right spot and Sherlock was up on his tiptoes, letting out a deep roar that went straight to John’s groin. And John couldn’t take it much longer, he wanted to be inside Sherlock so badly, so he scissored his fingers around a little bit quicker and as Sherlock didn’t seem to complain, he entered his third finger and worked him open until he thought he was ready. 

He took another drop of lube and slicked his cock with it. “Do you want me to fuck you right here against this wall?”, John asked huskily as he lined his member up against Sherlock’s slick hole. “Yes..y-yes”, Sherlock whispered. “I can’t hear you! What is it that you want?”, John roared. “I..I want you to fuck me, John Watson. Please f-fuck me..”, Sherlock begged. John’s cock twitched and with that, he pushed inside Sherlock’s tight hole and DAMN, did that feel good. How had John even managed to wait for such a long time? He had thought about this quite a bit, but he never had the courage to actually do it. And now there he was, fucking his flatmate against the bloody wall. 

John reached around Sherlock’s chest and held him in position while he plunged deeper and deeper inside him. “J..Jooohn!”, Sherlock screamed in an unusually high-pitched voice as John hit his prostate. “Harder..please”, he said and that didn’t need to be said twice for John to comply. He was pounding against Sherlock’s prostate in a steady rhythm as Sherlock suddenly began to strain his muscles a little which maximized the friction around John’s cock. “Oh g-god..you bloody bastard!”, John exclaimed as he was trying to keep up his pace. 

He pulled out of Sherlock almost completely and thrust back in, in a quick and forceful thrust and that was what finally brought him over the edge. Sherlock felt John spilling his hot semen inside him and followed soon after John, staining the wall, he was leaning against. John was riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm while they were both panting heavily. Then he pulled out of Sherlock and they both sunk to the floor, John was embracing Sherlock from behind and Sherlock was leaning his head against John’s chest. Sherlock turned his head around to kiss his lover innocently. “Never knew you had such a dirty mouth”, said John after they broke their kiss. “Never knew you were so fond of being in control”, Sherlock answered with a smirk as he leaned back against John’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> This is my first fic since a long absence. I'm not a native speaker and this is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for typos. Feel free to correct my mistakes, if you find any.


End file.
